


Master's Return

by SamuelJames



Series: Masterful [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh's Master returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Return

**Author's Note:**

> itle: Master's Return  
> Character: Toshiko Sato and her Master  
> Rating: 18+ for sexual content  
> Summary: Tosh's Master returns. Follows Painful Pleasure  
> Kink: Master/slave relationship  
> Beta: sexycazzy  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It had only been a week and a half but she'd missed him, missed this. He'd asked her to make two more videos for him but it was so much better having him here. Her hands were bound and hooked onto the bracket on the wall. There were ropes around her torso above and below her breasts. Each ankle cuff was linked to the spreader bar holding her legs open for her Master. It felt so good to have him back again.

Master had been true to his promise about bringing back something new. He'd bought a pinwheel and a new flogger. He ran his hands all over her body telling her how tonight would go and by the time he picked up the flogger she was already wet with anticipation. He was skilled in using it; hitting her breasts, her thighs and her stomach. As he continued the delicious torment the repeated thuds of the flogger soothed Tosh. Her breasts and thighs burned but she focused on the pleasure she was feeling.

When he'd finished with the flogger he used a crop on her thighs and she bit her lip at the sharp pain. She let out a moan and he hushed her, with whispered words of praise as he stroked her sore thighs. He smacked each of her breasts and pinched her nipples before picking up the pinwheel. With the tiniest bit of pressure on her breasts she experienced some very intense sensations. She hoped it would become a regular part of their play.

Freeing her legs he gave her a moment to stretch them before unhooking her hands and leading her to the bed. He put her across his knee and used a hairbrush to spank her arse. He dropped the brush and switched to using his hand. The sharp smacks hurt a little but when he pushed her legs apart and smacked her still red thighs she almost cried. He stopped after a count of ten and slid his fingers inside her confirming what he already knew.

"You're so wet for me, get on the bed. Good girl." Kneeling on the bed he pushed his cock inside her putting his fingers up to her mouth so she could lick them clean. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I missed you so much."

Pausing for a moment he reached for their favourite toy. Master pinched her nipples before clamping them. He took the chain that linked the clamps and pulled firmly on it as he fucked her. "I wanted you so badly while I was away, could hardly concentrate in the last meeting. Kept thinking of this."

He lifted the chain, pulling her nipples upwards. It was perfect, he knew exactly what she needed. Dropping the chain he grabbed her breast and brought his other hand down to her clit.

"Come for me, Tosh. Show me you've missed me."

As he pounded into her he moved his fingers roughly on her clit. Tosh sighed with satisfaction when she came. Pulling out he came on her stomach and her breasts.

"You've never looked more beautiful."

Tosh smiled. Her Master was home, all was well.


End file.
